Better a Ferret to a Weasel
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: Dramione Drabbles: She found herself gazing into a beautiful pair of silver/grey eyes. She blinked, not only was she surprised to see Malfoy, but she had just called his eyes...beautiful.


She was alone in the library, unhappily awaiting Lavender Brown's tormenting teases.

Suddenly someone cleared there throat loudly.

Hermione looked up warily. "Congrats, Lavender. You got your 'Ronniekins' now leave me alone." To her surprise, instead of looking into proud brown eyes of Lavender Brown, or Parvati Patil's sympathetic ones, she found herself gazing into a beautiful pair of silver/grey eyes. She blinked, not only was she surprised to see Malfoy, but she had just called his eyes..._beautiful_. He stood leaning against the book-case, light blonde hair falling into his face, hands shoved in his black robe's pocket, and his green Slytherin Prefect badge gleaming in the sun-light which poured out of the window behind him.

"Getting lost in my orbs, Granger?" Drawled the pompous brat. "I know I'm extremely handsome, but-"

"Okay, Malfoy _please_ just go away. I just had a horrible morning and really don't need your suffocating ego right now." She muttered. "Or ever."

Malfoy put a sardonic hand to his heart. "You scar me so, Granger. So, I suppose your not so perfect, seeing as your so-call boyfriend dumped you after two weeks. Studies don't apply in-"

"You now about that?" Burst out Hermione, face going pale.

"Duh, mudblood," droned Malfoy, rolling his eyes. "The whole school knows. The annoying Brown girl has been ranted about how she saved Weasley's heart." He then scoffed. "He probably couldn't do much better, the stupid ginger that he is." He smirked at Hermione's indignant expression. "Mudblood book-worms don't count."

"Thanks a lot." Hermione said, looking down. She could swear there was a hidden, secret comforting note in those sentences, but then he went back to being a jerk.

"My pleasure," he said, giving a sarcastic bow. "You know, the weasel probably didn't deserve you. Blood traitor. Not that you deserve anyone much higher then him."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Better a weasel then a ferret." She suddenly looked confused. "What's my animal, then?"

"What?"

"Well, your the ferret, Ron's the weasel and I'm the..."

Malfoy shrugged before saying: "You could be a brown chinchilla." Wow, he hadn't said anything mean- from what she could guess- like how she could resemble a rat in his opinion.

Chinchilla? Hermione didn't recall any animals named like that, so she made a mental note to look it up later.

"Well, I must be going," he said, somewhat hurriedly.

"Don't want to be caught with a mudblood, do you now." Said Hermione skeptically.

"Spot on," he called back from the giant doorway of the library, earning a _shh_ from the grumpy Madam Irma Pince- the librarian.

Sighing, Hermione packed up her research books into her brown satchel and she whisked off for breakfast.

* * *

She strolled down the great hall with a look of false indifference on her face, her tear-marks all too visible. She wanted Ron to see how much he hurt her, and it hurt when he hardly threw her a glance just because he was caught up in conversation with Lavender. Speaking of the she-devil, Lavender was throwing smug looks at Hermione as she walked down the hall, searching for a seat that had a great distance from her ex and his new girlfriend.

She passed she, Ron and Harry's seats, and to her utter fury, Lavender was sitting in _her_ seat. That little imbecile!

Her stride quickened, and she eventually found a seat between Neville and Seamus Finnigan. She took a deep breath and put a nonchalant expression on.

"Are you OK?" Asked Neville anxiously.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Said Hermione.

"Are you sure," butted in Seamus. "I mean, Lavender is a right eejit and all, but you shouldn't let that get to you. Ron's just being a twit."

"I'll be fine," insisted Hermione, waving her hand as if to say: no more, Ron is an idiot, full stop.

She placed a chocolate croissant, a glass of pumpkin juice, and an apple in front of herself.

She was just about to down some pumpkin juice, when a large slumping noise was heard; Lavender Brown had plopped herself down opposite of Hermione.

Lavender smirked. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. Merlin made me pretty- what the hell happened to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Roses are red, tulips are black. I think you'd look nice, with a knife in your back." Muggle joke, though this time it wasn't a joke. Some people laughed.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. They smell nice- Unlike you." Lavender said pompously.

"Roses are red. Frogs are green, you're the ugliest person, I've ever seen."

Lavender looked furious, obviously she hadn't expected Hermione to know about roses are red poems and was embarrassed that all eyes were on her. "Roses are red, violets are blue, a face like yours, belongs in the zoo."

And at that moment Draco Malfoy happened to be walking by. "Merlin made mountains, Merlin made lakes. Merlin made you- well, we all make mistakes."

Then the whole great hall was filled with laughter, the Slytherin prince had just ruined the Gryffindor brat's reputation- Slytherin's table was chortling the loudest.

But Hermione looked up at Malfoy, and thought that maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Not that your much better, mudblood." He added. Well, it was easier to except he was acting cruel again then that he was acting helpful.

* * *

That afternoon, Hermione looked up chinchillas. The library only had a picture of them, and they were adorable little furry creatures.

And this led Hermione to ponder: why would the ferret give the ex of the weasel something so complimenting as a chinchilla?

* * *

**So, this is gonna be a series of Dramione Drabbles, and I'm going to Portugal so I mightn't update for a while. OK I'll try for tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoyed da story-**

**Cookie Seller On The Dark Side.**


End file.
